


From the Depths

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [37]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Poetry prompt:any, any,What's a monster?Eyes.Hands.A mouth an angel would kiss between sips of divinity.It's the terrifying feeling that you don't much mind claws against your skin.You see a monster's only a monster when you only see half of who they are.The other half matters.(Ihzthepoet on tumblr)In which Rodney gets an unexpected visitor from Hell, and John makes some big promises.





	From the Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



“Mr. McKay. A word?”

Rodney was just coming out of Dr. Reisman’s class, his backpack full of first-year physics tests to grade. Being a TA was a pretty thankless job most of the time, but it was an important stepping stone.

The man who spoke to him at the top of the steps was older, tall and trim and swarthy, and the suit he was wearing hadn’t come off any rack. Rodney didn’t recognize him at all, had never seen him around campus, but he practically exuded power and wealth.

“Who are you?” he asked, dispensing with the pleasantries. “I’m very busy.”

“My name is Patrick Sheppard. I believe you know my son. John.”

For a long moment Rodney forgot to breathe. His hands curled around the straps of his backpack so tightly his knuckles creaked. John’s father. Another demon. A more powerful demon, most likely.

“Don’t kill me,” he wheezed.

John’s father raised an eyebrow, a maneuver John used all the time. “That was not my intention.”

“Oh. Well, good. That’s good. Um…I have a thing. To get to.”

“I’ll walk with you.”

“Sure. Uh, good. That’s good.” Rodney went down the stairs to the Quad, Patrick Sheppard an imposing presence beside him. Everyone they passed seemed to instinctually move to give Patrick plenty of room while not actually paying any attention to him at all. Rodney's heart was pounding in his chest.

He wasn’t afraid of John, even though John was also a demon and sometimes sprouted horns and massive black wings. Maybe it was all the sex they were having, or the fact that John had only ever showed Rodney the softer side of himself. But the father was an entirely different story. Rodney swore he could smell the faintest hint of sulfur coming off him.

“My son is very fond of you,” Patrick said. His voice was deep, with a rumbling timbre that Rodney could feel vibrating in his bones. “I’m here to make sure you understand what this relationship entails.”

John had talked to his father about Rodney? That was both flattering and frightening. Yes, Rodney had mentioned to his sister that he was dating someone, but he hadn’t gone into any detail. How could he? Jeannie would think he was insane. Sometimes Rodney thought that himself.

“John will be expected to return home once his time here ends. You will have to sever all contact with him.”

“With all due respect,” Rodney said. “Isn’t that John’s decision?”

It was probably a bad idea, disagreeing with a demon, but if there was one thing Rodney was willing to fight for it was John. It wasn’t just the sex, which was amazing, or the fact that John was almost painfully beautiful. It was the way John made Rodney feel: strong, attractive, brilliant, desirable. 

“He will not choose you,” Patrick said. “His ties to his home are too strong.”

“Why does he have to choose at all? Can’t he have both?”

“That would be unacceptable.”

There was a note of finality in that and it set Rodney’s teeth on edge. He hated being told no. Hated being told there was something he couldn’t have or couldn’t do or couldn’t be. He stopped walking and turned to look at Patrick.

“With all due respect, _fuck you_. If John wants to end our relationship, fine. Well, not fine, not really, but I’d deal with it. _You_ don’t get a say.” Rodney crossed his arms and lifted his chin, certain Patrick was about to smite him in the middle of the Quad.

Patrick’s eyes flashed black for a quick second, but then he nodded. “Perhaps.”

In the blink of an eye he was gone, like he’d never been there, and Rodney looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Clearly not, since no-one raised the alarm. He let his arms drop and sighed.

He couldn’t help feeling he’d just made an unfortunate enemy.

*o*o*o*

Rodney didn’t get back to his room until well past nine. He was juiced up on caffeine and anxiety; all day he’d waited for something inexplicable but deadly to happen to him, but nothing had. Maybe Patrick was waiting for Rodney to let his guard down.

John was already there, stretched out on Rodney’s bed and reading one of his boring Russian novels. Naked. Rodney hastily closed the door and then took a moment to admire the long lines of John’s body. He was sex personified. Just looking was making Rodney hard.

“Long day?” John asked without looking up.

“You could say that. There’s something we need to talk about.”

John dogeared his page and set the book on the nightstand. He put his hands behind his head and spread his legs just a little, and Rodney’s mouth went dry. It still seemed impossible that someone like John was willingly spending so much time in Rodney’s bed. 

“What’s up?” he asked, pointedly looking at Rodney’s crotch.

Rodney hated to kill the mood. “What’s up is that your father popped in to see me today and I might have pissed him off.”

John immediately sat up, his eyes going black and crackling with an internal light that Rodney had never seen before. “He _what_?”

Wow. It occurred to Rodney that he’d never seen John mad. John’s hands curled into claws and the tail came out, lashing angrily. His skin even seemed to darken into a deeper, dusky tone. And still Rodney wasn’t afraid, which probably said something alarming about his mental health.

“He said we can’t be together. Clearly he has a human prejudice.”

“Did he hurt you?” John asked, and Rodney swore he could hear John’s teeth grinding together.

“Not yet? I did tell him to fuck off, though, so doom is probably hanging over my head as we speak.”

John was off the bed in a flash, crowding Rodney against the door. “You told a Prince of Hell to fuck off?”

Rodney thought John was angry until he felt John’s erection against his leg. “Prince?”

“What else did you say?”

“I told him you can break up with me if you want, but it’s none of his damn business.”

John kissed him, hard and deep, his clawed hands cupping Rodney’s ass. Rodney wasn’t sure what was happening, but didn’t feel inclined to ask questions, so he slid his hand between them and wrapped it around John’s cock. John moaned into the kiss and tugged Rodney back over to the bed.

Rodney undressed himself to keep his clothes from being ripped and then it was his turn to be spread out on the bed. John was all over him, hands and lips and tail leaving no part of him untouched.

“So…not mad?” Rodney gasped, arching up into John’s touch.

“At you? No.” John swirled his tongue around the shell of Rodney’s ear. “There’s not a demon in Hell who’d go against my father. But you did.”

“Stupid,” Rodney said, spreading his legs to give John better access.

“Brave,” John corrected. He sucked a bruise on Rodney’s neck as he slid one lubed finger into Rodney’s ass. In addition to being a demon, John was some kind of lube ninja because he always seemed to have it ready at hand. Not that Rodney was complaining.

“Oh, yeah,” Rodney moaned. “Stupidly brave.”

John kissed him, one hand tugging at Rodney’s nipple while he continued opening him up with the other. John’s tail curled around Rodney’s cock, which he was fully on board with until it tightened almost painfully around the base.

“Hey!”

“No coming till I say,” John murmured against Rodney’s lips.

That was so hot Rodney’s skin was practically on fire. He ran his hands down John’s ribcage and then up his back. The wings weren’t out – they didn’t fit well in the small dorm room – but Rodney knew the skin there was sensitive and used it to his advantage.

John made a rumbling sound of pleasure and his horns burst through his forehead. 

“Demon slut,” Rodney said.

John retaliated by running his fingers over Rodney’s prostate, which had him bucking up and seeing stars. It was good, but Rodney wanted more.

“Fuck me,” he begged. “Get on with it already!”

“I’m sorry, who’s the slut in this relationship?” John asked, but he pushed Rodney’s legs back and nudged at Rodney’s hole with the blunt head of his cock. 

“Brave slut,” Rodney panted.

John pressed inside him, torturously slow. Rodney relished the burn and stretch, no amount of prep enough to account for John’s cock. He felt owned, claimed. Chosen. Fuck Patrick Sheppard and any other Prince of Hell that wanted to take that away from Rodney.

Once John was fully seated he didn’t waste any time. He set up a hard, punishing pace, rocking Rodney back against the headboard with every powerful thrust. The pressure in Rodney’s cock was almost unbearable. 

“You’re mine,” John growled, panting. “No-one’s taking you from me.”

Little electric charges of pleasure shot up Rodney’s spine and down his arms and legs. The possessive thing was really doing it for him. “No-one,” he agreed. “Fuck. John. So good. You feel so good. Please.”

“Now,” John said, and his tail loosened.

Rodney’s orgasm burst out of him like a rocket, the pleasure rolling over him in powerful waves. He made incoherent noises as his vision went blurry. His ass muscles clamped down on John’s cock, which made John growl again and slam into Rodney even harder. In all his life Rodney had never had such a drawn-out orgasm, and by the time John reached his own completion Rodney was little more than a boneless jellyfish of a man.

John collapsed on top of him, his cock still in Rodney’s ass, his breath hot against the side of Rodney’s neck.

“I think…you killed me,” Rodney said.

“You’re welcome,” John replied, and Rodney could feel the curve of his lips as he grinned.

“I’ll never be able to go back to plain old human sex, you know. You’ve ruined me.”

John pushed himself up and looked down at Rodney, his eyes, no longer black, suffused with affection. “You’ll never have to.”

“But –”

“We’ll figure it out,” John said softly. He leaned in and kissed Rodney, his mouth soft and sweet. “You’re a genius, remember?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Rodney replied.

He pulled John back down and wrapped his arms around him. John could have anyone, literally, and he was choosing Rodney. Rodney was filled with so many emotions – fear, awe, smug righteousness, love, love, love – that he was afraid to open his mouth in case the wrong thing came out.

“Mine,” John murmured sleepily against Rodney’s neck.

Rodney felt like he could take on the entirety of Hell and come out the winner.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I wanted to write something for Popkin’s birthday since she’s such a dedicated commenter of fics and full-on supporter of all things SGA. Even my weird ‘verses like this one. ::grins:: Thank you, Popkin, for being such a great fandom friend and fic cheerleader! What else could I get you for your birthday but demon!John porn? LOL!


End file.
